darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Cornucopia
A Cornucopia is used to store food; it can store a maximum of 1,000 life points (equal to 100 life points in Legacy Mode) worth of food: * To store food, a player must right-click a food item in their inventory and choose the 'Use' option in conjunction with the cornucopia. (Using the cornucopia on the food, however, results in nothing interesting happening.) * To see how many life points of healing are stored in the cornucopia, a player must right click the item and choose the 'Food-count' option. * To use the cornucopia to heal, the player must click on it (or right click on it and choose the 'Heal' option). Adding enough food will make a full cornucopia. One click on the cornucopia will replenish the player's health equivalent to the healing amount of food stored in the item. The cornucopia always completely empties when used to heal, even if the player is only 1 life point away from full health. It cannot be used if the player is already at full health. Players aren't allowed to have more than one cornucopia at a time. Once food is put in a cornucopia, it is impossible to take the food out again. The cornucopia only stores the primary, healing property of food. Secondary properties of food are lost. For example, jangerberries normally heal 200 life points and recover 10 prayer points but when placed in a cornucopia, the prayer recovery effect is lost; the player gains only the healing effect. Most foods that can heal a variable amount when eaten always heal the maximum amount when placed in a cornucopia. A kebab, however, when placed in a cornucopia heals 10% of the player's total life points (rounded down), which is less than the maximum a kebab can heal. Cornucopias were released during the first Thanksgiving Event in 2008. In the event, a player could receive a cornucopia by finding ten disguised turkeys or by killing wandering Turkeys until one was randomly dropped. Since the end of the event, new ways of obtaining Cornucopias have become available. Terrorbirds, seagulls, chickens, chompies, jubblies, and oomlie birds now drop cornucopias, though they are very rare drops. They can also be acquired by pickpocketing farmers. The cornucopia will appear in a player's inventory when acquired; it will not be dropped onto the ground. If lost, another cornucopia can be acquired from Diango in Draynor Village, even if it was originally obtained as a drop or from pickpocketing. Purple sweets can be placed in a cornucopia. Purple sweets are a special type of food because they stack in one inventory slot, heal 200 life points per sweet, and recover run energy. When attempting to place them in a cornucopia, the sweets are placed in one at a time, until up to five sweets are placed into the cornucopia for a total of 1000 life points of healing. The ability of the cornucopia to store purple sweets can be very useful when completing the TzHaar Fight Cave on a pure, as on accounts with low defence, it can often be impractical to eat the sweets one at a time for healing, especially when under attack. If a player filled a cornucopia before the constitution update, the amount of life points healed remained the same. For example, what would have healed 14 life points before the update (equal to 140 now) still contained 14 life points after it, and not the equivalent 140. If a Ghast attacks a player and targets a cornucopia with food, the entire cornucopia will become rotten food, not just the contents, and the player will have to retrieve a new one from Diango. Dropping monsters Trivia * The name comes from the Latin phrase cornu copia, which means "horn of plenty". * Expensive spices do not affect how much the cornucopia heals the player. de:Füllhorn fi:Cornucopia nl:Cornucopia Category:Holiday items Category:Containers Category:Reclaimable from Diango Category:2008 Thanksgiving event Category:2011 Thanksgiving event